Welcome to The Top
by SASSafrasEND
Summary: It's what they say right before they push you. *A collection of Sasuke and Sakura one-shots*


_I know. It's been a while. (And by a while I mean a long-ass time.)_

_I've had a rough year. Many family deaths, many things going wrong. But that's life! And it's time to brighten mine again with something that makes me happy: writing fan fiction ;)_

_The start of this new collection of stories DOES NOT IN ANY WAY MEAN that I've given up on my other collection of stories, _**Family Matters**_. That collection of fics revolves around our favorite Team Seven pairing and their new family. Whilst this one will center around only Sasuke and Sakura and falling in love in first time meetings and such. I still haven't decided if it should be an _**AU**_ thing, or also include things from the _**manga/anime**_, so let me know in the _**comments**_! I'd like to know what you all think :)_

_And now, read, review, & enjoy~_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, off days throw you a curve ball. Or meatball.

* * *

><p>The day was suppose to be like any other.<p>

Wake up late, get ready for school, forget to eat breakfast, stop at the cafe to order something, run late to first period biology.

The (un)usual life of Sakura Haruno.

But something was just a bit _off_, something —and Sakura wasn't quite sure what this _something_ was, was different about the day.

For one, she wasn't running late that morning. She had woken up half an hour before she was suppose to and started her day with a warm shower, followed by plenty of time to carefully pick out her clothes, for which her roommate and best friend, Ino, was grateful for.

Breakfast consisted of warm toast with soft melted butter and jam, freshly squeezed orange juice, plenty of fruit, and a cup of coffee for the walk. The moment she laid eyes on it all Sakura almost cried. She had almost forgotten that a real breakfast wasn't just a stale bagel and mediocre re-heated coffee.

With a face full of crumbs, Sakura was out the door, promising her friend to meet up for dinner as she did so.

The walk to the campus was also lovely. Usually it was all just a blur as Sakura made like the Flash and zipped her way into the school. Today, however, she took her time, which felt strange, but nice.

She took notice of her surroundings. There were a lot of people milling around, talking laughing. Some were lounging about discussing certain classes and plans for the upcoming weekend. Others, sitting on the campus's freshly cut green lawn, or sitting underneath the trees. The sun shone brightly overhead and Sakura couldn't help but smile. The weather was perfect for her teal cardigan and khaki cargo pants, which she rolled up to show off her gold flip flops, something Sakura would have never worn before because running and flimsy footwear, just didn't mix.

Konoha Leaf University was by far more beautiful, Sakura thought, on an off day.

* * *

><p>"So, how was that <em>riveting<em> exam of yours in biology today?"

"More like a _bore_. Cellular structure and rebuilding organisms, redesigning atom compounds from scratch and severed neuron pathways throughout the body... I'm surprised no one fell asleep, it was so easy!"

Ino shot her best friend a flat look.

"But that was clearly sarcasm..."

"Clearly." Ino dropped into a seat near the restaurant's window. "Honestly, Sakura. How do you ever imagine to make any sort of connection with say, potential men down the road, when you can't get yourself out of a textbook, let alone know when I'm joking?"

"Ino, please, not this again," Sakura groaned, sinking further into her seat. "Do you have to lecture me every time about this? I'm not hurting anyone so, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, sweetie, is that you _are_ hurting yourself. Somewhere down the line you're going to meet an amazing guy and he's going to fall deep head-over-heels in love with you. And you won't even know it because you'll be too busy reciting textbook jibber jabber."

Sakura snorted. "Shows how much you know. If he really is the amazing guy you paint him to be, he _will_ be into my jibber jabber."

"Dammit Sakura—!"

"Anything to drink?" asked their waiter.

"Water for me."

"And I'll have..." Ino's heart almost stopped as she found herself staring at the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She recoiled in sudden pain as Sakura kicked her from under their table. "A w-water for me too. Thanks." Her mouth was suddenly very dry.

The waited nodded and headed off, presumably to get their drinks.

"Did you just stutter? You never stutter! You haven't stuttered since meeting Shikamaru. And you said that was because you were cold and someone dared you to drop a handful of ice cubes down your bikini."

"Sakura!" Ino leaned across the table. "That guy!"

"What about him?"

"That _guy_!"

Sakura frowned. "I don't—"

"Quick, take off your glasses. And let your hair down, and sit up straighter, and—"

"Have you finally lost it? Ouch!" Sakura recoiled in pain as pink hair strands fell to the floor. She eyed them as she said, "You have, haven't you."

"Didn't you _see_ him? What a man! What was his name? Did he give his name?"

"Why do you care? You have a boyfriend already. Shikamaru, remember?"

"Not for me. For _you_!"

"...what now?"

"Sweetie," Ino patted her friend's hand, "This is your shot to make an impression on a complete stranger! Make him think you're this sexy vixen now and he'll never know how much of a nerd you really are!"

"Hey!"

"Just do it, here he comes! And would it kill you to actually _look_ at him this time?"

Sakura was already worked up by the time he arrived with their drinks. But then she looked at his face... And those _eyes_! Those eyes that were black but not really because there was much more to them than just darkness. They were the most beautiful and captivating eyes Sakura had ever seen on a man. On any human being for that matter. And at that moment, they were looking right at Sakura.

"Are you ready to order?"

Oh gosh, what had gotten into her? First his eyes and now his _voice_? Now Sakura understood when Ino said _this guy._

"I'm still deciding," Ino smoothly said. "You go first, _Sakura_."

Problem was, between the lecturing and the pulling of hair, Sakura hadn't even opened up her menu. Taking a quick peek, she blurted out the first thing that caught her eye. "Pasta. I'll have the pasta with meatballs."

From the corned of her eye, Sakura caught her best friend flinch before ordering a chicken salad for herself, and wondered what she had done wrong _this_ time.

"Your orders will be out shortly," he went to grab the menus and prepare to leave again when Ino said, "Thank you, uhm...sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke! What a cool name you have there, Sasuke."

"Thanks," he muttered. Sakura got the feeling he was thanking Ino more for handing him the menu back rather than the compliment to his name.

"No, thank _you_," she smiled sweetly. When he was away from earshot, Ino's cheery smile turned into a frown as she turned sights on her friend, "Pasta? Are you for real right now?"

"_What_!"

"It's messy, and slippery, and just plain unsexy."

_Ino should be glad I hadn't said oysters then_. "Whatever Ino. I doubt he's interested in someone like me."

"You don't know that! How could you possibly know that?"

"Let's just drop this whole thing okay?" she sighed. "Maybe you've been right this whole time. That no guy would ever look my way the way I currently am."

"Sakura, don't say that. You're beautiful!"

"Is that why you yanked out my hairs in the process? Because I'm beautiful?" she frowned.

"I want to help you. As your friend I want to see you succeed. I'm only trying to enhance that beauty. So please, do me one last thing?"

Very tentatively, Sakura said, "What?"

"Could you unbutton the first two buttons of your cardigan?"

* * *

><p>"Is there anything else I can get you?"<p>

"Nothing for me at the moment, Sasuke. How about you, _Sakura_?"

"No, thank you," Sakura's answered, tight lipped. She hoped Sasuke didn't notice. She'd hoped he'd notice _other_ things about her. But he simply nodded, said, "Enjoy your meals," and left without a backwards glance at Sakura's flirty attempt to enthrall him with her chest.

_Nothing_, she sadly thought.

The rest of the meal was a blur, just like her usual mornings.

Ino kept rambling on and on about things Sakura could do differently in between bites of her salad. But Sakura had blocked her out as she picked at her pasta. It seemed she wasn't hungry anymore.

"We should go shopping. Get you a new wardrobe and come back," Ino supplied. "There's this small boutique they opened up in town. I like to go there when I'm feeling especially frisky with Shika," she winked.

"Let's stop, Ino."

"But, Saku—"

"Just, no!" Sakura hadn't even realized she had stood up, or that her words carried all through the restaurant until people nearby started giving her weird looks. She blushed. "Let's get out of here. Please?"

Ino didn't put up a fight as she said, "All right. Let me just wave the..."

"Is everything alright?"

_Sasuke sure had uncanny timing_, Sakura thought. _Or maybe he heard me yelling all the way from the kitchen_.

Her blush deepened.

"Everything was fine, thank you, Sasuke. My friend here just needs to get back to the dorms. Big exam and all tomorrow."

Sakura didn't even think to raise her eyes. She could feel his on her, watching her silently. She tried not to squirm under his stare.

"Was the pasta no good?" he asked her, motioning to the barely touched food.

"I-I didn't have much of an appetite."

"We can get it to go," Ino said, "and the check also, please."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be right back."

From under light pink lashes, Sakura watched him walk away yet again.

"You know, this has been such an odd day," commented Ino all of a sudden.

Sakura silently agreed.

Sasuke was at their table again in no time. "Here you go." He handed Ino the check, and Sakura a small white foam container. When he didn't see Sakura immediately move to transfer her food into the container, Sasuke moved in closer and said, "Would you like me to—"

A bang could be heard from the front of the restaurant. Followed by, "Ah! Sasuke, there you are!" A man, with blond spiky hair and the bluest eyes Sakura had ever seen, approached the table... And that's when all hell broke loose.

Sakura first knew something was wrong when the huge grin the guy had when coming into the building faltered. Her second clue was when she realized a second too late that Sasuke was standing too close to her, trapping her, and preventing her from moving anywhere else.

The next few seconds Sakura wished went by in a blur, but felt like slow motion instead. She could clearly see the newcomer hurriedly trying to get to Sasuke, then his smile disappear when he tripped over his own feet and went flying, right into Sasuke. _Who_ just so happened to have grabbed Sakura's still nearly full plate of pasta milliseconds before in an attempt to help her move her plate's contents to the container he'd brought, and was much to close to Sakura. Too close, in fact, that there was no where to move when pasta and meatballs went flying everywhere. When it went down all the front of her shirt, as well as inside.

There were a few collective gasps, some squeaks of surprise, but no one said anything.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, everything started back up again. Ino immediately grabbed napkins from a nearby table, not even bothering with manners. She was yelling obscenities at the man. While Sasuke turned to glare at him. "Now look at what you did, Naruto!"

"I-I-it was an accident! I swear!" The man called Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura before settling on her. "I'm sorry! I tripped, I didn't mean to..."

"Just get out of here, Naruto. Go away." Sasuke turned back to Sakura, who had still yet to do anything. "Are you alright? Would you like some help?"

"No! Let me help!" Naruto came closer, eyes pleading with mercy. "It's my fault. I'm so sorry! Here, let me—" but just as he was moving in to grab handfuls of noodles from Sakura's shirt, only then did Sakura come to life.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm off and beat you with it." Never had Sakura once in her life been pro violence. She found she was willing to make an exception.

Naruto immediately backed away without another word.

"Where's your bathroom," she demanded, trying hard not to look at Sasuke, and instead focusing on the pasta stains on his waiter's uniform. The sight made her even more angry for some reason.

"To your right, then down the hall. The first door on your left."

Mumbling a quick thanks, Sakura made a beeline for the bathroom. Muted yelling could be heard as she closed the door. Right away she went to work cleaning herself up as best she could. Which wasn't easy. It was everywhere. In her hair and down her shirt... No way were her clothes coming out unscathed. Next time she was wearing a turtleneck.

Sakura was in the process of trying to get the smaller pieces of pasta from out of the folds of her bra when there was a flush and a creak from one of the bathroom stalls. A woman emerged, Sakura could see her reflection in the mirror.

Had the circumstances been different, Sakura would have probably turned around and smiled at her. As it were, the woman could only see Sakura from behind, digging around the inside of her shirt and most likely thought Sakura was feeling herself up.

Sakura exhaled loudly. "Could I get some privacy, please?"

The woman exited the room in no time.

It was another fifteen minutes before Sakura felt she was as ready as ever to leave the safety of the bathroom. It was another three minutes to realize Ino was no where in sight.

"She's waiting outside," Sasuke came up and said, as if reading her mind. "Things got kind of heated between her and Naruto after you left so my manager had to kick both out."

When she still hadn't looked at him, he asked, "Sakura?"

"Got it. Thanks," she murmured to her feet.

Sasuke pulled out a black material from behind himself. "It's not much," he said, "but it should get you home okay."

Something wonderful smelling was placed underneath her bowed head. "What...?"

"Take it."

It was his jacket. "Oh no, I-I couldn't—"

"Just take the jacket, Sakura."

She did, silently thinking to herself this could not be happening. She was dreaming. This _had_ to be a dream.

"Put the jacket on, Sakura."

She slid it on. It was big, but it was warm. Or maybe she was the one feeling warm. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He smirked, and Sakura couldn't help but melt a little bit inside. "Thank _you_." With a nod to a table waiting to order, he said, "See you around."

She smiled to herself once he had left and made for the exit. Ino's high pitch voice could still be heard through the door. Sakura took a moment to gather herself, and dig further into Sasuke's jacket. It wasn't until she burrowed her hands in the pockets, however, that she felt something there.

It was a piece of paper.

_Next dinner is on me. No pasta. Promise. -S_

On the very bottom was his phone number.

Sakura gaped in shock. Then grinned. No odd days here, she supposed. Everything was alright with the world.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to all who still favorite and comment on my fics! It means so much to me!<em>

_R&R_

_-Sass_


End file.
